


Can A Man Not Surprise His Fiancé?

by TheWinterMelody



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: An I Love You Exchange, Cute Moment, Embarrassed Aaron, M/M, Robron Secret Santa Exchange 2016, Teasing from Liv, christmas surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterMelody/pseuds/TheWinterMelody
Summary: "Mhm, trying to surprise you.” Robert whispered as he nudged his nose with Aaron’s, something he didn’t do often as Aaron wouldn’t allow it. But it’s Christmas Eve, he’ll let it slide.OR It's Christmas Eve and all Robert wants is to surprise his fiancé.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my contribution to the Robron Secret Santa Exchange 2016! It's my first ever Robron Oneshot and first time ever posting on here so, please bare with me! :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Where the hell did I leave those keys!?” Aaron whispered harshly, as he looked around his desk at the scrap yard looking for his car keys.

At this point, he was getting frustrated. It was Christmas Eve and all he wanted to do, was snuggle up on the couch with Robert.

At this rate, he felt it would be next Christmas before he would be able to do so.

Aaron’s phone buzzed in his pocket. Taking it out he saw Roberts' face occupy the screen. It was a picture Aaron had sneaked when Robert had fallen asleep on the train ride home from London when they had taken Liv out for the day to keep her occupied. Liv teased him daily about the photo, but she had never told Robert about it. Aaron wasn’t sure if Robert even knew.

“Yeah?” Aaron asked as he answered his phone, still looking for his car keys, “What are you doing?” Robert asked, Aaron hearing the smirk in his voice. “Looking for my car keys! I can’t find them anywhere!“Aaron huffed, stopping his search for a moment pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Come outside."Robert said after a moment's silence. Aaron screwed his face in confusion, "What?" He asked as he moved to the door, opening it to see Robert, leaning against Aaron’s car with his car keys in his hand.

Aaron hung up the phone and walked over to Robert, grabbing his keys,” What the hell are you doing with my keys?“ Aaron mumbled as he leaned against Robert, Robert wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Mhm, trying to surprise you.” Robert whispered as he nudged his nose with Aaron’s, something he didn’t do often as Aaron wouldn’t allow it. But it’s Christmas Eve, he’ll let it slide.

“How?” Aaron smiled, moving his arms to wrap around Roberts' neck.

“Well, I was planning, for a meal and a movie, but I thought, that’s too bland, then I thought a Hotel getaway, but that’s too common for us,"Aaron laughed at that, causing Robert to laugh also,” Then I thought, why not just take him somewhere but not tell him where!“Robert said with a proud smile on his face, knowing that would wined Aaron up to no end.

"Oh c'mon Robert!"Aaron groaned frustratedly. It was already annoying him.

"Give me the keys and get into the car."Robert said, Aaron reluctantly give him the keys, and got into the car, closely followed by Robert.

"Oh and one more thing…"Robert said as he pulled a bandana out of his jacket pocket, "What the…?"Aaron trailed off as Robert tied the bandana around his eyes, "It is a surprise.”

“Robert!"Aaron frowned, moving to take off the bandana, "Don’t ruin the surprise."Robert said softly when he noticed Aaron was taking off the bandana. Aaron sighed and left it.

Robert drove for what felt like two hours to Aaron, "Are we there yet?” Aaron asked impatiently, crossing his arms.

“Nearly."Robert said with a smile.

After what was really only half an hour, Robert parked the car, "Okay, I’m going to guide you in, you trust me yeah?"Robert asked before he got out of the car, not giving Aaron time to respond.

Opening the car door, Aaron slowly got out, as he was very disoriented, "I’ve got you."Robert said as he grabbed Aaron’s hand.

"Give me a hint?"Aaron asked as they started to walk away from the car.

"Nope."Robert said as he opened a door, Aaron feeling the gush of heat from inside and the smell?

"Why did you blindfold me to bring me into the Woolpack?"Aaron asked confused.

"It’s that obvious?"Robert whined in disappointment. He really thought he’d pulled it off.

"It reeks of that air freshener mum uses."Aaron laughed, "Can I take my blindfold off now?"Aaron then asked, "Yeah I suppose…"Robert sighed disappointedly.

Aaron took off the blindfold and opened his eyes to Liv in a waiter's uniform standing beside a table with two covered dishes, "What-?"Aaron began to ask.

"I’m getting paid so, take as long as you want to question him."Liv teased, with a smirk.

Robert glared at her slightly to which Liv shrugged, "What’s this for?"Aaron asked nodding his head towards the simply decorated table.

"It was a part of your Christmas Present. Can a man not surprise his fiancé?"Robert said with a slight smile, wrapping his arms around Aaron’s waist, "I suppose … but you usually want something…"Aaron teased, as he gave Robert a few pecks on the lips, slightly stroking his cheek, "Mhm.."Robert hummed as he pulled Aaron closer.

"Uh… guys?!"Liv called, pulling both of them out of their little bubble, "Oh…uh… yeah, sorry Liv."Aaron said blushing.

"Just sit down…"Liv smiled at her brothers' embarrassment rolling her eyes.

About an hour had passed and Robert and Aaron had finished eating, and let Liv go into the back, not before she nudged Robert for her money.

"You were really paying her?"Aaron asked teasingly, "How else was I going to guarantee her assistance?"Robert smirked, crossing his arms.

Aaron shook his head fondly and moved to sit beside Robert, laying his head on his shoulder, "Thank you.” Aaron whispered against Roberts' neck, laying a soft peck there.

Robert turned slightly and slid down to Aaron’s level, nudging their noses together, causing Aaron to smile softly.

“Anything for my perfect fiancé.” Robert smiled as he cupped Aaron’s cheek.

“I’m hardly perfect."Aaron whispered as he looked away from Roberts adoring gaze.

"Neither am I…" Robert said back just as soft, lifting Aaron’s head up by his chin, ” but you’re perfect to me.“ Robert smiled, causing Aaron to blush even more.

"I love you."Robert said, kissing Aaron, pushing him back to lay down on the bench seat, slowly laying on top of him,” I knew you wanted something.“ Aaron laughed when they pulled back for breath.

"An ‘I love you’ would suffice.” Robert smiled, pulling himself and Aaron back up into a sitting position.

“Mhm…” Aaron hummed, pretending to think about it, which frustrated Robert a little, “oh c'mon, it is Christmas after all.” Robert said as he nuzzled Aaron’s neck.

Aaron smiled and ran his fingers through Roberts' hair. Aaron then moved down to Roberts' ear, whispering, “I love you, Robert Sugden.”

Robert smiled into Aaron’s neck, “I love you, Aaron Dingle.”


End file.
